


Settling Down- Destiel- Alpha/Omega

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Cute Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Domestic Fluff, Eileen Leahy Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Eileen Leahy, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Castiel is ready to start a new adventure. He moves, makes new friends and starts to look for a potential mate.In this universe, Alphas are the ones who attract mates and Omegas are the ones who fight for the attention to be chosen by an Alpha. Alphas still do the marking of their mate. Alphas are still driven wild by the scent of Omega in heat, but not to the point they can't choose to control their urges. (Same as ppl in our universe)
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Alpha/Omega work. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet, I guess it depends on where the story takes me. I want an eventual romance and fluff with possible smut in later chapters. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if you do. Also, feel free to let me know any writing prompt/story ideas you would like me to write about :) <3

Castiel’s dark hair always looks messy, which adds to his charm. Somehow it makes him more approachable, a contrast since he is so handsome and fit. Not to mention those piercing blue eyes that always make people stare. However, unlike most Alphas, Castiel isn’t constantly out to prove how manly or macho his is. He is perceived as rather odd, so most of the time Omegas show interest in him, they quickly lose interest because well, he doesn’t fit the Alpha ‘type’. He is kind and funny, has a small group of trusted friends, some close family and he loves his job. So he isn’t really bothered that Omegas don’t flock to him. He is a freelance photographer, which allows for him to travel and pretty much make his own schedule. He has visited so many places, but has lived in the same town since he was 8 years old. He has just turned 30 last week and it has him thinking about the future. It is quite unusual for an Alpha to be unmated even well into their 20’s, but he has been in no rush to settle down. Now just feels like the right time for him to start looking. 

Castiel and his brother Gabriel carry the last of the packed boxes into the moving van, before sitting down on the sidewalk to rest for a minute. 

Gabriel uses his shirt sleeve to wipe sweat from his eyes. His blonde hair matted to his head with sweat. 

Castiel takes a big few gulps from his ice cold bottled water. Gabriel sighs and pats him on the back.

“I’m gonna miss you, little brother. Right now it still kinda feels like you’re just going on another trip for work.” Gabriel told him, looking anywhere but at Castiel.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But, I think I’m ready for a change. I wanna know how it feels to move somewhere I’ve never been and make new friends. Maybe...see if I can find someone special.” he answers, knowing that the ‘finding a mate’ subject usually makes his brother uncomfortable. But he is also his best friend, so he’s the one Castiel has always been able to talk things over with.

Gabriel silently nods and gives Castiel a forced half smile, finally making eye contact momentarily. “I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

They both stand up, t-shirts sopping wet after the hard manual labor of loading up Castiel’s things.

“Do you have everything?” Gabriel asks.

Castiel’s eyes shift slowly as he thinks it over. “Yup. It’s all loaded up. Hey thanks for helping, Gabe.” Castiel smiles and puts his arms out for a hug.

Patting his back, Gabriel hugs him briefly. “Of course, Cassie. You better get going if you wanna get there before dark.” he adds.

“I’ll let you know when I get there.” Castiel says, closing the back and then climbing into the driver’s seat of the truck.

Gabriel waves and watches his brother pull away.

It’s considered pretty rare for males to be Omegas, therefore Dean is considered the black sheep of his family; well, with the exception of his brother Sam who doesn’t treat Dean any differently.

Everything about Dean gives off strong Alpha vibes. His brown leather jacket, military style haircut, strong masculine jawline, full lips and bright green eyes with freckles sprinkled around them all give the impression that he’s a gorgeous Alpha of strong bloodline and therefore Omegas throw themselves at him. Because Dean is an Omega, he has always felt like he had to prove himself. He has never acted like other Omegas; Usually Omegas will find an attractive unmated Alpha and flock all around to compete for the Alpha’s attention in hopes of being chosen. Dean even wears scented sprays that help to hide his Omega pheromones and gives off Alpha pheromones. This spray is of course illegal and therefore hard to get your hands on, because it’s considered ‘going against nature’ to not just be the Alpha or Omega that society expects you to be. The only time the spray doesn’t do any good is when used by an Omega while in heat. Nothing can mask that scent.

Dean enters the bar and as usual all eyes move to him. Of course, he doesn’t mind. He likes the stroke of ego that comes with Alphas and Omegas alike taking notice of him when he enters a room. The Alphas take in their fellow ‘Alpha’s’ scent, and become jealous of his level of attractiveness before losing interest. The Omegas start silently pining for him, while sneaking glances and smiles at him. It does get annoying for the Omegas to be all over him sometimes, but still it’s better than the alternative.

“Hey, can I get a double scotch.” Dean says after getting the bartender’s attention.

The young brunette woman bats her eyes at him. “Coming right up handsome.”

“Hey man, how are things?” Benny asks his friend.

“Eh, you know the usual.” Dean answers.

The bartender comes over and sets Dean’s drink down in front of him, waiting to get his attention. 

Dean notices, and gives a half-hearted smile. “Thank you.” he says, downing a drink of his Scotch and turning back towards his friend.

The brunette huffs and goes back to the other customers.

“I see you still have the same charm as always.” Benny comments, having seen the little pouty tantrum of the Omega bartender.

Dean laughs. “Yeah, I guess I’m the same asshole I’ve always been.”

Benny is the only one outside family and family friends that knows Dean’s secret. He knows because he too is a male Omega. They met several years ago and that’s how Dean learned about the Alpha scent spray. 

“So what about you? What’s the occasion?” Dean asks Benny. “I haven’t seen you months and now you wanna meet up all the sudden. So what’s up?”

Benny drums his fingers on the counter of the bar and looks toward the floor. He sheepishly looks back up at Dean after he finds the words. “I-met someone.” he stammers.

“Ohh.” Dean says gulping more of his drink. 

There is an awkward silence.

“So, have you..” he trails off.

He looks up at his friend and Benny discreetly pulls his shirt collar aside just enough to show the healing scar on his shoulder. It’s the mark an Alpha makes when they mate an Omega.

Dean takes a deep breath, stiffening his jaw. “What do you want me to say?” he asks, looking down at his drink.  
“You could ask me if I’m happy.” Benny replies, stroking his beard momentarily.

Dean nods, the look on his face unreadable. “Well?” he offers, looking back up at him.

“Yeah, I’m happy Dean.” Benny answers, giving a genuine smile.

Dean pats his friend on the back and looks away again. “Good. That’s great. I’m happy for you man.” he tells him. He can’t help but feel disappointed since Benny is the last one of his friends or family that is-or well, WAS unmated besides himself. It just kind of made him feel on his own now. It wasn’t that he was jealous of having a partner, it was more he had never known if mating was for him and he didn’t want to be the only one just enjoying single life.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re too happy about it.” Benny adds.

Looking up at him again, Dean replies. “No, man really, it’s great. So who is this...mate of yours?” he asks, forcing a smile.

Castiel pulls into the driveway of his new home just as the sky is mixing pink with blue and the sun is dipping into the horizon. He decides he is too tired to bring all his stuff inside tonight. Grabbing his leather bag and the box with his bedding and pillows, he heads inside. Thankful that the house came furnished with basic furniture and appliances, he dropped his bag on the couch and took the box into the master bedroom. He quickly made the bed and laid down as his eyelids were feeling droopy. He fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning he woke to the sound of a dog barking nearby. Yawning, he slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes and went to go pee. He washed his hands and then splashed his face with cold water. He had got about a third of the van unloaded when a tall thin Alpha made his way across the yard. Castiel set down the box he was carrying to say hi.

“Hello, I guess you’re my new neighbor.” The Alpha smiled, holding out his hand.

“I guess so. I’m Castiel.” he replied, gripping the man’s hand in a firm shake.

“Sam.” the man answered. 

They both let their hands rest back at their sides.

“Hey, do you want some help with those?” Sam asked.

“Uh yeah. I mean, if you don’t mind.” Castiel added.

“No, not at all. What are neighbors for?” Sam grabbed a heavier box from the van and carried it inside.

Castiel felt good that he had already met someone new. ‘Maybe we’ll even get to know each other better and become friends.’ he thought.

A few hours later…

Sam and Castiel were sitting on the couch drinking bottled water and talking.

“I’m getting kind of hungry, and I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet. Could you recommend a local place to grab some lunch, Sam?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah. What kind of food are you in the mood for?” He asks leaning forward.

“Um...I’m not really sure.” Castiel answers, chuckling.

“Okay, well there’s an app you can use to have food delivered to you. There’s another app that tells you what restaurants, cafe’s and etc. are near you and what kind of cuisine they have.” Sam pulls out his phone, showing Castiel the apps and explains how they work.

“Okay, well thank you. I appreciate you helping me with the boxes and with the food problem. I think I’m gonna jump in the shower and try to decide what I want to eat.” Castiel says, standing up.

“No problem, Castiel. I’m happy to help. I’m sure you’ll find something you like, there’s a lot of food options around here.” Sam answers, standing and walking towards the door.

Castiel opens the door and smiles at Sam as he leaves.

“It was nice to meet you.” Sam adds.

“You too.” Castiel agrees, shutting the door. Feeling hopeful about their new prospective friendship, he grabs his shower stuff and heads to the bathroom.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after meeting him, Sam hires Castiel for a maternity photo shoot. Castiel meets Dean.

Dean goes to visit his brother Sam. He lives a few hours away. His black impala pulls in Sam and Eileen’s driveway. He gets out and heads to the front door. Eileen answers the door. “Hi.” She signs, smiling.

“Hey, beautiful.” Dean signs back, kissing her on the cheek. She leads him into the living room and they sit across from each other. Dean sits on the couch and she sits in a chair, propping her feet on the ottoman sitting directly in front of her.

“How’s she doing?” he signs, gesturing toward her very pregnant belly.

“They say everything looks good. Only a few more weeks now.”

“I know. Do you feel like you’re ready?” he asks.

“Yeah, at least we have her room set up and everything she’ll need for a while like clothes, diapers and such. I’m getting more nervous as it gets closer to time though.”

“How’s Sam feeling about everything? Is he nervous too?”

“He seems like he is getting more excited as it gets closer, but I bet when the time comes he will be nervous too. Our first pup, you know.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure you’ll do great and Sam will be fine. She’ll be great and have the best parents I know.”

“Thanks, Dean.” 

The front door creaks open, and Sam walks in. He sees his brother and waves, making his way to his wife. He kisses her and smiles. “How are my two favorite girls doing today?” he signs.

“We’re glad you’re home.” She smiles, kissing him again.

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes but in a playful way. He’s honestly thrilled for his brother. Dean loves Eileen and couldn’t pick a more perfect mate for Sam. They are great together. They had been married for 5yrs before deciding to expand their family.

“Do you want a beer?” Sam signs, speaking too to Dean.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

“I’m sorry I’m being a bad hostess.” Eileen signs.

“No, you’re fine. Sit and rest. You should be the one being catered to.”

Eileen laughs. Dean knows very well that Sam is a doting husband. Even more so now that Eileen is pregnant, he helps out more with household chores and cooks so she won’t have to. He’s truly a wonderful, caring man.

Sam comes back from the kitchen, handing Dean a beer and setting down one for himself on the coffee table. “Is there anything you need, sweetie?” he signs to Eileen. She smiles and sighs. “Stop fussing over me, I can still do things for myself you know.” 

Dean laughs watching them.

“I know, I just don’t want you to overdo it. Let me take care of you dammit.” Sam signs, smiling and kisses Eileen. 

“I know, babe. You take good care of me.” She signs, holding her hand against his cheek.

Dean waves his hand to get their attention. 

Sam and Eileen both look at Dean.

“Oh, stoppit you guys. Do you have to be so sappy in front of me?” he signs, laughing.

“Sorry.” Eilleen signs back.

The lights flicker and Sam looks at Eileen. “That’s him.”

Dean’s eyes narrow. “That’s who?” he signs to Eileen.

“A photographer. We were looking for someone to do a maternity photo shoot and then also want to do another once Reily is born.”

“Where did you find them?”

“I didn’t, Sam did. He’s our new neighbor.”

“Oh. Well, that’s quite a happy coincidence.”

“For sure. Well, we haven’t hired him yet. Sam’s already seen samples of his work, but I’m making the final call. He’s here to let me decide if I want to book him or find someone else. I don’t know why Sam thinks I won’t agree with what he thinks. If he thinks he’s good enough for the job, I agree.”

Sam opens the door and Castiel walks in. Dean immediately smells his Alpha scent. ‘Damn, he smells good.’ Dean thinks.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Castiel signs to Eileen.

Eileen starts to try to stand up to greet Castiel.

“Oh, no please don’t get up on my account. So how are you doing? Sam says it’s only a few weeks away now.”

“Yes, just around 3 and a half weeks from now. And honestly, I’m tired.”

Castiel laughs. “Well, you should be tired, you’re forming a new life.”

“You sound like my husband.” Eileen signs, smiling.

Castiel looks to Dean and smiles. “Hello, Sam says you are his brother, Dean. I’m C-a-s-t-i-e-l. It’s nice to meet you.” he signs.

“Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet you also. I’m excited to see your photographs. If Sam likes your work, then I’m sure your work is excellent.”

“Thank you.” Castiel signs. He looks back to Eileen, opening his canvas bag. He sets a rather hefty book down onto the coffee table in front of her. “These are samples from every shoot I’ve ever done.”

“Impressive.” Eileen signs. Sam leans in beside his wife and they flip through the pages. Eileen’s eyes go wide and she signs “Wow. These are some amazing shots. I see you mainly do nature. Have you done many other types of photography?”

“I do tend to focus mostly on nature, but I also have done a fair share of birthday parties, weddings, baby showers and such. I’ve also done yearbook and senior portraits before in the town I used to live in.”

“Sounds like you’ve got plenty of experience in a lot of areas.”

“Well, I started taking pictures when I was a teenager. Drove my parents and friends crazy.”

Eileen and Sam both laugh.  
“Come look at these, Dean.” Eileen signs.

Dean gets up and crouches beside Castiel. “Wow.” he signs to Eileen. 

“I know!” She signs back, smiling excitedly.

Dean turns several pages, random places in the book. A little girl’s 7th birthday party, A christmas card photo shoot, An anniversary party. “Well, he’s got my vote.” he signs to Eileeen and Sam.

“Mine too.” Eileen signs, smiling at Castiel.

“I appreciate that. I promise you will love every photo or you don’t pay for my services.” he signs to Eileen and Sam, looking at them both.

Sam and Eileen look at each other. 

“I told you, he’s a really decent guy.” Sam signs to Eileen.

She shakes her head in agreement. “You’re hired.” she signs, holding out her hand. Castiel shakes her hand, smiling.

Dean thinks of something. Shaking his hand to get Castiel’s attention.

Castiel looks over at Dean.

“Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?” Dean signs.

Castiel looks up at Sam and Eileen and they shrug. “Sure.” he signs back to Dean. 

They both get up and go into the kitchen.

“What can I do for you, Dean?” Castiel signs.

“Don’t tell Sam, but I’m going to pay for your services. Let me know when you need it and I’ll give you my credit card information.”

“That’s very generous of you. I don’t generally like to keep things from my clients, but in this case I think I can make an exception.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

They both smile at each other a little more than they realize.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Castiel's house to pick up the pictures from the maternity shoot to surprise Sam and Eileen with and let them know he has paid for them as a surprise. Well, that's the plan anyway. There's kind of a detour though...

Dean is just leaving work when his phone rings. He answers without even glancing at the caller ID, as he starts Baby up. “Hello?”

“Dean?” the deep voice, is one that he doesn’t recognize.

“Uh, yeah. Who is this?” he says hesitantly as he heads home.

“It’s Sam’s neighbor, Castiel. The photographer.”

“Oh, yeah sure. How’s it going man?”

“Well, I’m calling because you had said you were wanting to pay for the maternity session. I was going to see if you could give me your billing information since we had our session today.”

“Oh, yeah that’s fine. Um, actually I’m driving right now, can I call you back in about 30 minutes when I get home?”

“Sure, that’s no problem Dean.” 

“Alright thanks. Talk soon.” 

Click

Dean had most certainly not forgotten about the handsome Alpha he had met the week prior at Sam and Eileen’s house. But he was caught off guard hearing that sexy voice on the phone, since when he had met him he didn’t actually ever get to hear his voice. Just thinking about him now, he remembers the scent of fresh rain filling the air as he entered the living room.

Walking into the house, Dean felt gross and worn out. He just wanted to fix a quick supper, eat, shower then go to bed. “Shit.” he said out loud, remembering he’s supposed to call Castiel back. Grabbing his wallet and taking out his credit card, he pours a can of soup into a bowl and turns on the microwave. Sitting at the table, he dials the number Castiel had called from earlier.

Ringing three times, there was finally an answer. “Hello?” There was that gravelly voice again.

“Hey, Castiel? It’s Dean. Sorry, I haven’t been home long. But finally got my payment information ready for you now.”

“No problem at all, ready when you are.”

“Dean Winchester  
487 Walnut Dr  
Dell Rapids, South Dakota 57022 and the debit card information are you ready?”

“Yep, go ahead.”

Same name except middle initial is included, it’s M. It’s a Mastercard, card number is 0048-3582-1920-3217. Expiration date is 06/24.”

“And the three digit code on the back?”

“Oh yeah, sorry I always forget about that. Uh, 342.”

“Got it. So, the total is going to be $213.49, with tax included. The charge should go through within 24 hours after I type in the information and it will show up as Novak Photography. But I meant what I told Sam and Eileen. If they are unhappy with any of the pictures I took, the whole thing will be free of charge. I’m a man of my word. So, did you have any questions for me, Dean?”

“Uh..nope I don’t think so.”

“Oh, and Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna go ahead and tell Sam and Eileen about you paying for this. He tried to give me his payment information and I kinda had to lie to keep him from giving it to me. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know man. Yeah, I’ll tell them. Hey, how long will it take for you to get the pictures back to them?” 

“Just a few days. I can bring them over to them Wednesday afternoon, or they can come pick them up. Unless.. you might wanna come pick them up and take them over to them to add to your surprise.”

“Yeah, that’s...you know what, actually that sounds like a nice idea. I think I might just do that. Actually, would you mind lying a little more? Tell them there’s some kind of issue and it will take an extra day or so to get them developed or printed or whatever. That way, it’ll buy more time for you to not need his payment information? And can we make it Friday?”

“Good thinking. Sure, I don’t mind at all, Friday works for me. And I guess it’s okay that I’m lying since I’m just going along with a surprise.”

“Cool, look man, I really appreciate it. So, which house did you say is yours again, Castiel?”

Friday came and Dean had already let Bobby know he was leaving work early. When he gets home he showers, realizing as he gets dressed that he is excited about going to Castiel’s house to pick up the pictures for Sam and Eileen. He tries to tell himself he’s only excited about the surprise he has for them, but he can’t deny he’s looking forward to seeing Castiel again.

Quickly he makes two turkey and cheese sandwiches, washes them down with a glass of milk and rushes out the door. Before he starts the impala, he takes out and uses his Alpha spray. He sends a text message to Castiel that he’s on the way and should be there around six.

Arriving at Castiel’s house, he finds that he somehow shaved about 40 minutes off his driving time and is there earlier than he expected. Shrugging it off and trying not to think about it, he rings the doorbell to the rather nice house. After waiting what seems to be an appropriate amount of time without an answer, he rings it again.

“Just a minute.” he faintly hears Castiel say. The door opens and he sees Castiel’s familiar dark hair and lean muscular build.

“Dean, you’re early.” Castiel’s gravelly voice says.

Dean swallows dryly, not able to keep from noticing the top four buttons of Castiel’s shirt are undone. The top part of his toned chest peaks out. His skin is damp and his hair is messy. Those same crystal blue eyes shine back at him, seeming even more captivating than when he saw him last. “Yeah, sorry. Guess I drove faster than I realized.” he forces an awkward smile, trying his best not to blush.

“Oh, it’s not a problem. Uh, would you like to come in for a minute and I’ll grab the pictures for you.”

“Yeah, sure, that’d be fine.”

Dean walks in, then closes the door behind him. “I’ll be back out in just a minute.” Castiel says disappearing around the corner into the hallway. Dean waits by the front door, walking nervously between the living room and back to the edge of the hallway. There are several various sized framed pictures hanging on the wall of gorgeous nature scenes.

After a few minutes, Castiel comes back out to the living room holding the folder of pictures from the shoot. The scent of Firewood floods Dean’s nostrils. ‘Dear god, he smells even better than I remember.’ Suddenly he feels a decent amount of slick release, along with a deep moan. ‘Oh god’ Dean’s eyes go wide as slight panic sets in and his heart starts to race. He can already feel his body temperature rising.

Castiel noticeably sucks in a deep breath and time goes into slow motion. Eyes widening, the bright blue begins morphing into deep red. Heart beats faster, breathing gets heavy. The folder drops onto the desk next to him, as he makes his way across the room straight toward Dean.

Dean gulps and time returns to normal as Castiel stops right in front of his face. Now standing with his back against the wall, the Omega trembles thinking of what might happen next. Castiel puts his hands on the wall on either side of where Dean is standing. 

Leaning in right beside Dean’s neck, Castiel breathes in the unmistakable scent of Omega heat. The sweet smell of raw honey makes his mouth water, feeling the need to taste. Pulling back, he sees the gorgeous emerald of Dean’s eyes is now changing to a brilliant gold color. The scent he had smelled on him before is now barely detectable.

The Alpha holds back his almost overpowering urge to pounce. ‘Knot. Claim.’ Castiel’s body tells him.’ “Dean, I thought…” he pants, desperately fighting against himself to be able to speak. “You had Alpha scent.” he struggles.

Dean is fighting his own battle between his head and his body. His mind says ‘get the fuck out of here.’ While his body cries, ‘Need Alpha knot. Need to be filled. Need to be claimed.’ 

Castiel standing so close now, the Alpha scent fills the Omega’s lungs. Dean feels even more slick gush out with another moan. This time wetting through his boxers and probably even into his jeans.

The Alpha feels his dick hardening quickly at the Omega’s moans adding to the effect of the delicious smell of his heat saturating the air even more. 

“Are you marked?” Castiel asks, forcing himself to step back.

“No, I use…. Spray.” Dean answers.

“But Alpha spray is…” Castiel starts, tilting his head.

Dean nods. “Illegal.” he finishes for him.

“Why would you use it anyway?” 

“Because I’m...not ready to be claimed.”

Castiel takes a deep breath. “Dean, If you say you want to go, you can take the pictures and leave. But I want you to know, I was attracted to you before...this happened. I offered for you to come pick them up yourself, because I... just thought otherwise there’s no telling when I might see you again. But nothing has to happen that you don’t want.”

Dean considers how to answer. “I might have drove faster than usual because I was excited about seeing you. I ….didn’t know this was going to happen. It’s earlier than usual.”

“Sounds like we have mutual interest, but ...still. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you.” Castiel says looking back at Dean. The Alpha claws at his own thigh.

“And ...what if I want to stay?” Dean asks purposely meeting the Alpha’s gaze, biting his bottom lip, seductively.

Castiel gulps. “Are you sure?”

Dean walks over to Castiel, looking into his eyes. He leans in until his hot breath is against the Alpha’s lips. “I’m sure.”

Castiel looks down at Dean’s mouth.

“No claiming bite. Promise me.” the Omega says, brushing his hand against the Alpha’s crotch, feeling his swelling cock.

This slight touch, causes Castiel to moan, “Mmmmmm.”

The Alpha’s noise pulls something similar from Dean’s chest. More slick pools out, soaking his jean’s completely.

Castiel pants, “I promise. No claiming.”

Satisfied at his word, Dean steps forward, closing the remaining inches between them. His chest now against Castiel’s, his eyes full of purpose. He presses his hand firmly against the front of the Alpha’s tented jeans. “I want you.” Dean says breathlessly.

A growl comes from behind the Alpha’s gritted teeth. Gripping the Omega’s hips, he turns him facing away and pins him against the wall. He ruts against Dean’s ass, pressing into the wetness of his jeans. He feels it spread onto his own clothes.

“Are you sure it’s not just your heat talking, Omega?” he asks, kissing and lightly dragging his teeth against Dean’s neck.

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. Take me, Alpha.” Dean answers, pushing his ass back against Castiel.

The Alpha backs away and Dean whines, making Castiel chuckle. “Get over here.” he says, pulling him over and bending him over the back of the couch. “Show me that ass.” he commands.

Having a hard time at first, the Omega finally undoes his belt, then the button and zipper. Pulling the jeans down and letting them drop the rest of the way to his ankles, he stays in position, his bare flesh now presenting to the horny Alpha. 

“What a nice ass.” Castiel says, running his hands over the curve of Dean’s cheeks. He sees the shimmer of light against his wet inner thighs. “Is this all for me, Omega?” he asks, swiping a finger across the trail of wetness, bringing it to his lips.

“Yes, it’s just for you, Alpha” he answers. 

“MMmmmm. god, you taste so good, Dean.”

Hearing this praise causes more slick to drip down as the Omega keens.

Crouching down slowly, he craves more. The Alpha presses both thumbs into Dean’s hole, spreading it open. He hears yet another moan, and wetness pours out once again. Dipping his tongue straight into the source, he hungrily laps at the liquid, relishing the luscious flavor as it repeatedly spills. He can’t seem to stop swallowing it down, persistently using his tongue to draw a seemingly endless stream of that marvelous slick into his mouth.

By now, the Omega is panting, and bucking his hips wildly. “Alpha..” he whines and whimpers at his animalistic need. 

The Alpha pulls his face away, lips and chin dripping. “Yes, Omega?” he answers.

“Fuck me, Alpha. Please, I need you.”

“Tell me what you need.” 

“Need your cock. Need your knot.” Dean cries out desperately.

Castiel makes quick work of getting his own jeans and underwear down at his ankles. Taking his dick in his hand, he lines up with Dean’s soaked hole and shoves it in.

The panting, keening Omega is almost sent over the edge right then from finally having the Alpha inside him after being teased so much with his tongue.

Castiel digs his claws into Dean’s hips, small trickles of blood drip down to his thighs. He begins fucking mercilessly into him. “OH god, you’re so tight. Is this what that hot ass of yours needs, baby? Does my cock feel good, Omega?”

“god yes. I need you to fuck my tight hole.”

The Alpha tilts his hips and speeds up his thrusts. Hitting Dean’s prostate with quick deliberate thrusts.

“Oh Alpha….please… I need….mmmmm….”

“Yes, tell me what you need, baby.”  
“Knot me, Alpha. I need it…..please...nnneeeed …”

Castiel feels his knot at the edge of Dean’s hole. It starts to enter but pops back out twice. Not letting up the punishing fuck, the Alpha thrusts even faster and his knot fully slips inside. ‘CLAIM!’ his body screams at him. It’s physically painful to fight the urge, but he isn’t about to break his promise, claiming someone who doesn’t want it.

The Alpha throws his head back and bites his lip with a crunch, blood filling his mouth as his hot cum paints Dean’s inner walls. He thrusts through his orgasm, moaning loudly. The pain of denying his mating claim instinct still very much present.

Whimpering with overwhelming pleasure, the Omega cums, sending ropes of white down the back of the couch.

Resting his head against Dean’s back, they both calm their breathing.

“Um, this position is going to be pretty uncomfortable to stay in much longer.”

“Yeah, I uh..didn’t really think the whole thing through.” Castiel chuckles a little. “Here.” he pulls on Dean’s shoulder, urging him to stand up. “Let’s see if we can’t…” he pulls Dean’s hips down as he moves down. Dean follows his movement.

They move slowly, awkwardly down to their knees before as carefully as possible kind of flopping onto the floor on their sides.

Dean leans his head back against Castiel’s neck, and feels an arm lay over his waist.

Castiel closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair gently. He finds his other hand gently caressing Dean’s stomach with his fingertips.

By the time they are untied, they don’t really notice that they can move now.  
“Castiel?” Dean finally says.

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve never…..”

“Never what?”

“Never….uh...been around an Alpha during my heat before. I mean, besides my brother.”

Surprised, Castiel leans up causing him to realize they can move now. 

Dean notices this and they both get up, adjusting their pants and underwear.

“Um, so you were saying?” “Were you saying you’ve never… that this was your first time?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, I mean I never thought I could trust an Alpha enough to...do that, without marking me.”

It hits Castiel that he just trusted him with that more than he’s trusted assumingly other people he has known for longer than 2 weeks. He sits down in one of the chairs, not saying a word.

‘Why did you tell him that, you idiot?’ Dean thinks to himself. “Uh, everything okay over there?” he asks.

“Why would you trust….me? You barely know me.” As soon as he spoke the words, he realized that was definitely not the way he should have phrased that. ‘Fuck!’ he thought. 

Dean felt the sting of his words instantly and now his blood was boiling for a completely different reason. “WOW. You know what? I’m just gonna grab those pictures and go.” he spat the words out, glaring at Castiel. He stood beside the desk when Castiel spoke.

“Dean, wait. That’s not wha-” 

Spinning around to face him again, Dean cut him off. “That’s not what you meant? Fine, what DID you mean then?” he asked, jaw clenched as he cocked his head to the side.

“I…” Castiel stammered and then sighed at his inability to find the right words.

Dean turns, grabbing the folder from the desk, then walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

This caused Castiel to flinch. “GODDAMNIT!” he shouts. Sitting back down, his hands grip his hair in frustration at himself.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn for Castiel and Dean. The surprise for Sam and Eileen is accomplished.

“Fuck!” Jumping up and running out the door, he spots Dean just as the impala’s engine rumbles to life. Running over, he makes it to the door before Dean can pull away. He desperately knocks on the window, crouching down looking at him.

Looking over, Dean’s eyes are still wide, his jaw still tightly clenched as he glares at the man standing beside his car. Doing his best not to look directly into those damn dreamy eyes, he fails. Quickly he already feels some of the heat draining from his anger. 

Thinking of what to do, he decides rolling down his window is less like giving in than opening the door. So he goes with that option. Looking away, he rolls the window down about an inch and stares straight ahead. “What is it, Castiel?” he demands, his words sharper with hurt now more than anger.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean...REALLY. I didn’t mean it how it sounded. I didn’t mean to make you sound…I’m sorry.”

Dean sighs and looks over to him, the slightest bit of his anger seemingly cooled.

“Look, can we just go back inside and talk? ….Please?”

Something about this man, standing there begging him not to leave, makes it impossible for Dean to do anything other than what he’s asking.

He turns the engine off and slowly steps out. He gulps and follows Castiel back inside without a word.

Dean takes a seat at the desk, the closest seat to the door. “So, talk.” he says, still not making eye contact, his arms crossed. He lays the folder with the pictures back down.

Castiel stands by the chair he was sitting in earlier, to give Dean plenty of space.

“Look, ...What I was trying to say is that it means a lot to me that you trusted me when I said I wouldn’t mark you. I never meant to imply...It just came out wrong. I promise, I didn’t mean how it sounded.”

“Okay.” Dean finally says still a sharpness in his tone.

“Can you please look at me again now?”

No response.

Taking a chance, Castiel walks over toward Dean and crouches beside him. “Forgive me?” his eyes begging, as Dean peeks over at him.

He licks his lips. “Fine.” he says, looking away again. Losing some of the bite to his attitude.

Castiel puts a hand on his shoulder. “Dean.”

No response.

Castiel gets on his knees right in front of him, gently stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. 

The tension releases from Dean’s jaw as he looks at him again. Pain is evident in his eyes now.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t ever want that.” Castiel offers softly, his eyes plead with Dean to know he’s being genuine. Standing back up, he puts his hand out, hoping Dean will take it in his.

Not knowing why, he reaches up taking his hand and Castiel pulls him up. They’re now standing only inches apart. 

Leaning forward slowly, Castiel places a soft kiss against his cheek. Then another along his jaw. Another still, on his neck. He gently takes his chin in his hand before faintly brushing his lips against Dean’s, hoping to get a response. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Pressing back against his lips, Dean kisses him softly. Again. And again. Once more. Now, his anger has almost completely subsided and he feels... warmth - safety.

Hand still in his, Castiel runs his thumb over his knuckles back and forth. “Stay with me?” he finally says, breaking the silence. He presses a kiss on the back of Dean’s hand. “I mean, of course you don’t have to but...I’d like it if you did.”

Dean bites his lip and nods.

At this, Castiel smiles and kisses him once more. 

“Are you still going to take the pictures over to Sam and Eileen today?”

“Well, I probably shouldn’t in these clothes.” he says offering a smirk.

His smile causes Castiel’s heart to flutter. “I think I might be able to help with that. I’m sure I have something you can wear. We’ll wash your clothes then you can change back into them before taking the pictures over.” He presses a kiss against Dean’s forehead, then smiles at him.

Even though he didn’t want to admit it, the way Castiel smiles at him makes his heart race.

“Shower?” Castiel asks, pointing down the hall.

“You just trying to get me naked again?” Dean jokes.

“Well, yeah of course, but I also figured we should get cleaned up.” he chuckles.

“Lead the way.” Dean follows close behind as Castiel walks down the hall, then into the 2nd door on the left.

Flipping the light on, he grabs 2 towels, setting them on the edge of the sink.

Closing the door, Dean slips his shirt off, then socks and shoes.

Castiel hadn’t thought much earlier about the fact that he hadn’t seen Dean fully naked. Now witnessing his broad shoulders, strong muscular arms and toned chest, he feels himself unable to stop staring at the remarkable beauty of the younger man’s body.

He watches silently as Dean repeats almost the same motion from earlier. Removing his pants and underwear in one swift motion, standing before him now completely bare. He was in sheer awe.

Dean noticeably blushes, smiling. “You just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are we gonna take a shower?” Leaning over, he turns the water on.

“Mmmm. Now that’s a familiar sight I could get used to.” Castiel says, chuckling at his own cheesiness.

Dean looks over his shoulder at him, smiling and winks before climbing into the shower.

Castiel hurries out of his clothes, almost falling over getting out of his pants. He steadies himself on the wall, then once he’s finally naked, steps in.

Head back, water hits against Dean’s face, cascading down his tan muscular body. 

‘Holy Fuck.’

Removing his face from under the water, he wipes his face with his hand and immediately notices his captive audience. Blushing yet again, he bites his lip to attempt to keep from smiling. Failing miserably of course.

Taking a step towards him, Castiel places a hand against Dean’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his full lips. Eyes lock, then lips meet. They turn so they are both under the water. The kiss goes from sweet and tender, to deep and passionate. 

Castiel’s hand slips down until he finds Dean’s impressive length. Using his hand to jerk him, he swallows his moans. Pumping his fist faster, the moans get deeper. Once again, slick drips down Dean’s inner thighs.

Dean breaks from the kiss and slides Castiel’s hand from his dick, back behind to feel the familiar warm liquid and his tight entrance. The Alpha slips two fingers in and quickly finds the right spot. Fingers pressing into and circling around the Omega’s prostate.

Watching the Omega intently, the Alpha pounds his fingers more forcefully into him, adding two more fingers. Dean’s face red, breathing erratically as his moans fill the room. Dean cries out with pleasure, whining as slick coats Castiel’s hand up to his wrist. “A-Alpha…” Dean whimpers between moans. “Please...stop…”

Castiel pulls back, removing his fingers, moving them straight to his mouth and sucking the raw honey taste remnants from them. He moans deeply. Dean pants for a long moment. Then, moving out of the flow of water, he slowly gets down on his knees. Gliding his hand over the Alpha’s shaft, he begins to pump his fist. Castiel moans, and the Omega wraps his lips around the head and down over the shaft. Fully taking him in his mouth, he moans as his mouth moves over every inch.

“god, yes. Your mouth feels fucking amazing, Dean. Oh, fuck yes.”

Dedicated to fully pleasing the Alpha, Dean continues his movements, keening vibrations against his incredible dick. The Omega’s slick flows, pours, pools and drips down at every moan he earns from Castiel.

“Fuck, I need your ass, Omega. Let me fuck you, baby.” he begs.

Swiftly pulling away, Dean climbs up, leaning himself over the edge of the tub. Offering his ass, he begs. “Fuck me, Alpha. Knot me and fill me.”

Castiel leans down plunging his needy cock deep into Dean’s already well fucked hole. His hands grip the Omega’s hips, and he hears him suck air in pain. His hands had found the same spot he had dug his claws into earlier. 

Panic strikes him , overpowering his lust as his heart sinks. He pulls completely away from Dean. He hadn’t even noticed earlier that he had actually drawn blood. He pulls Dean back up to face him. “Fuck, I’m so sorry baby.” He kisses his lips softly. “I didn’t realize I hurt you earlier, why didn’t you tell me?” He wraps his arms around Dean. His heart still beat wildly but now out of guilt.

Dean pushes Castiel’s shoulders back a little from him so he can look at him. “It’s okay, babe. I’m okay, I promise. It was just in the heat of passion. I know you didn’t mean to.” Still the Alpha looked like he was close to crying. Running his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, Dean presses their foreheads together. 

“Hey. I promise.” he says, kissing his lips again. “Really.” He kisses him again, holding his head between his hands. Finally, he pulls Castiel in until his head is buried in Dean’s chest as he holds him, rocking back and forth slightly. He kisses the top of his head. After a minute or two Dean finally speaks again. “Come on, let’s wash and get out.”

Castiel pulls away, nods and kisses Dean’s cheek. This causes them both to smile again. They quickly wash, then Dean turns off the water and they step out. Dean stands naked dripping wet, drying his hair with his towel and Castiel wraps his arms around his torso, pressing his face into his neck.

They both smile at the warmth and closeness. Dean’s eyes close momentarily as he lets out a content sigh.

Castiel peppers his neck and shoulders with kisses before letting go to start drying himself. Dean looks back at him, noticing a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

“I’ll go grab us some clothes, be right back.” Castiel says, walking down the hall with his towel around his waist.

They sit at the kitchen table, talking and laughing. Castiel loves the fact that Dean is wearing his clothes. He’s wearing a grey t-shirt and black sleep pants that, at least in Castiel’s opinion, never looked half as good before Dean put them on. He has learned in the past few hours that he loves to be the one causing a smile to spread across that gorgeous face.

Dean takes another sip of his beer before returning it to the table again. He listens to Castiel tell funny stories about times photoshoots didn’t go as planned. ‘god I love looking into those beautiful eyes.’ he catches himself thinking. And for once, he doesn’t try to talk himself out of how he’s feeling.

The buzz of the dryer catches them both off guard. They had forgotten they were waiting on Dean’s clothes to finish. Castiel grabs the clothes and brings them over to him. Much to his surprise, Dean strips right there at the table, changing back into his own clean and dry clothes. 

Laughing deeply Castiel watches Dean just get bare ass naked in the kitchen to change clothes.

“What?” Dean asks, blushing and smiling. 

“Nothing.” Castiel says.

“Liar.” Dean says, still grinning as he pulls his socks and shoes on.

Castiel’s mood dips as he realizes Dean is about to leave. His smile fades.

“So, you coming or what?” Dean asks.

“What?” Castiel asks, the question catches him completely off guard.

“To give Sam and Eileen their pictures.”

Starting to answer, Castiel decides he doesn’t want to impose on a family moment and that surely Dean is just trying to be polite in inviting him to come along. “No, you go ahead. It’s a family moment and I’m just some guy who took the pictures.”

Dean gives him an incredulous look. “You’re more than just ‘some guy’. You’re a family friend and…” he trails off, unsure of how to finish the rest.

“I consider you more than just ‘some guy’ I mean, if you were, I wouldn't have...we wouldn't have…”

*uncomfortable silence*

“No, really it’s fine. You go. Let me know how it goes.”

Giving him his ‘You’re so full of shit’ look, Dean realizes Castiel might not be able to read that look of his yet and rolls his eyes.

“If you don’t get your ass up and come on, I’m gonna pick you up and carry you to their house over my damn shoulder.” he says, giving a no-nonsense look.

“I-just think…” 

Dean cuts him off. “Nnnaa! What did I say? Come on and let’s go. Don’t make me. I’ll do it, man.” he threatens playfully.

Castiel looks like he’s trying to think of another reason to argue about it. 

Dean continues to stare him down, just daring him to do it.

Opening his mouth to speak again, he sees the looks Dean is giving him. ‘Holy shit, is he really serious?’ Now he’s not sure if he should go along with it or dare to challenge him to see what would really happen. A mischievous smile starts to spread and he quickly turns his head away to hide it. “You know, I really do think-” 

“Alright, you brought this on yourself.” Dean says, snatching him up and easily tosses him over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Castiel tries to protest. “What the hell?”

Dean slaps his ass, heading toward the door. “No more excuses, I warned you.”

“WAit!” Castiel says laughing. “My shoes!” he says pointing beside the door. Dean easily leans over, and slips the shoes onto Castiel’s feet.

‘What the fuck is even happening right now? Is this reality?’ Castiel asks himself. He can’t deny loving feeling this playful and free with someone.

Dean walks out the door, closing it behind him. Locking the door with a keyring he pulls out of his pocket.

“What the hell?” Castiel can’t stop laughing now. ‘Holy shit, he’s fucking serious!’

Dean walks across the lawn, still seemingly unphased by the weight of the full grown man over his shoulder. “You left them lying on the table and I figured you might not want to leave your house unlocked while we’re gone. Hope you don’t mind.”

Struggling to speak, Castiel finally chokes out “Put me down dammit! I can walk, for christsake.”

“Nope sorry, you had your chance to come along willingly. I’m afraid now you’re considered a flight risk, and I just can’t have that.”

They get up to the doorstep and Dean finally sets him down. 

Castiel blushes hard, shaking his head at Dean. “REally?!” is all he manages to say.

Dean simply shrugs his shoulders, in a cocky adorable way. Then he rings the doorbell completely straight faced.

“Hey smartass, did you even grab the pictures?” Dean’s face falls and Castiel takes off running. Laughing maniacally, fully aware he probably looks like a lunatic. But also, he hasn’t this much fun in years. He gets back to his own front door and reaches for- “DAMMIT!” he says out loud to himself. 

“You might need these.” 

Castiel swings around and sure enough, that bastard is standing right behind him. They both almost fall over laughing. 

“Oh my god! Give me my keys you...ugh” he says, still smiling as he yanks the keys from his hand. He runs inside quickly grabbing the pictures from the desk. Coming back out, he playfully shoves Dean’s shoulder and locks the door back.

“You want me to hang onto those for you?”

“Fuck you.” Castiel says shaking his head.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really! I-” 

Dean reaches for him again.

“No, no! Dean! No, NO! Stoppit!” he playfully tries to fight him off. He starts running again back the way they came.

A few minutes later they are almost back to Sam and Eileen’s doorstep. Castiel hangs lazily over Dean’s opposite shoulder now. ‘I hate you.” he jokes.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you do.” Dean replies, placing him back on the ground once they reach the door again. “Now, let’s try this again.” He rings the doorbell again and Sam answers. “Dean? Castiel? He looks confused. “Uh, hey come in.” he says, forcing an awkward smile.

Castiel and Dean step in and Sam closes the door behind them. “So…What’s up?” he says.

“Oh, I uh- here. I brought you guys’ pictures.” Castiel says, handing the folder to Sam.

“Th-anks.”

Sam looks at Dean, still confused. 

Dean spoke up. “Oh, and I um- I just wanted to see how they turned out. So, I got a hold of good ol’ Castiel here, and asked him if he could let me know when he was going to be giving you guys the pictures and asked to come along.”

Sam’s skepticism is written all over his face. “Oh-okay.” he says, forcing another awkward smile.

Eileen walks into the room and the face she makes is similar to how Sam’s face looked just moments before. “Hi guys.” She signs. “What’s going on?” 

“They came to bring us the pictures from your maternity shoot.” Sam signs.

She has a skeptical look as she glances at Dean ,then Castiel. “Okay, cool. Let me see.” she says, sitting back down in her chair slowly. 

Sam and Dean both huddle in beside Eileen as she looks through the photos. 

Sam’s face shines with pride at the beautiful pictures of his wife and child on the way. 

Dean can’t help but be awestruck by Castiel’s talent, noticing the lighting, angles and thinking about all the work that must have been put into them. 

Tears start pouring down Eileen’s face. “They’re so beautiful. Thank you so much, Castiel!” she reaches her arms out and Castiel leans forward and hugs her.

“They’re amazing. Thank you.” Sam signs, wiping his eyes and sniffling. 

“You’re very welcome. It was my pleasure.” Castiel signs, smile beaming.

“Oh, you uh, never did get our payment information Castiel. Let me go get-” Sam is interrupted by Dean shaking his hand out. 

Eileen and Sam both look questioningly to Dean.

“So, the REAL reason I wanted to be here when you guys got the pictures is to let you know that I’m paying for them. Just call it a surprise, early baby shower gift.”

Sam smiles, eyes getting watery again. He hugs his brother. 

Eileen’s tears are falling again. “Come here, you.”

Dean obliges and hugs her tightly.

Sam stands back beside his wife. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Well, hey since you guys are here, you wanna stay for dinner? We can fix you a plate.” Sam offers.

Dean and Castiel glance at each other before looking back to Sam and Eileen.

“Come on, please stay.” Eileen signs. “It might be the last time we get to have an adults only dinner around here.” she laughs.

“Sure. What are we having?”

Sam and Eileen both look to Castiel now.

He quickly glances at Dean.

Dean nods.

“Only if you’re sure I’m not imposing.” Castiel signs.

“Not at all.” Sam answers. 

Dean and Castiel steal quick glances at each other from across the table throughout dinner.

They all talk and get to know Castiel more asking about his family back in his hometown and he talks about his brother Gabriel. 

Eileen talks to Castiel about her art. Drawing and painting. Sam and Dean insist she is the best artist they know.

Sam and Eileen talk about getting things in place for bringing Reily home soon.

Castiel and Sam talk about poetry.

Castiel and Dean talk about how hard it was to keep the surprise a secret but how glad they are that they did.

Dean and Eileen talk about how smart and driven Sam is and how he’s probably the coolest Psychology professor in the country. 

The night gets later and Eileen starts yawning. 

“We’ll get out of your hair so you can get to bed. After all, you need all the rest you can get before Reily gets here.”

“Yeah, I should get going anyway.” Dean adds.

“Goodnight.” Eileen signs, heading down the hallway.

Dean and Castiel wave.

“Be there in a minute.” Sam signs to her, then turns back to Dean.

“You sure you don’t wanna crash here tonight?” Sam asks.

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna go ahead and head back. Maybe try to find some trouble to get into before heading back to work Monday.” he smiles.

“Okay. Well, Castiel thanks again for the beautiful pictures. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble finding more work here.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“Dean, drive safe. Love ya.” Sam hugs him.

“Yeah, love you too, man.”

“Alright well, goodnight.” Sam says, as they walk out the door.

Dean and Castiel walk back across the lawn. Castiel smiles at Dean then looks away again. Dean stops beside the impala and Castiel stops and turns to him.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Castiel says, breaking the silence. He grabs Dean’s hand.

Dean smiles at him. “Yeah, me too.” ‘god what are you a teenage girl after a first date?’ he says to himself. 

Castiel steps closer and brushes his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I don’t suppose you’d change your mind?”

“About what?”

“Heading back home tonight.”

Dean opens his mouth to say some smart ass comment.

Castiel leans in and kisses him deeply, making him forget whatever it is he was about to say.

Dean finds himself with his hands resting on the back of Castiel’s neck. “You can be pretty persuasive, anybody ever tell you that?” he smiles, bites his lip then leans in for another kiss.

Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him close.

They both pull away slightly. Castiel brushes his fingers along Dean’s jaw. Staring at his mouth then back into his eyes.

Dean licks his lips and gulps. He lightly brushes his lips against Castiel’s chin, before kissing only his top lip. Then down to only his bottom lip. He brings his hand up gently grabbing hold of Castiel’s chin like he had done to him earlier. 

“You’re much more than just ‘some guy’.” he says. “You hear me? I mean it.” He presses his lips against Castiel’s again into a soft kiss. Another. Then another. Once more. He smiles, kissing him again, deepening it this time. 

Castiel pulls back, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Don’t go.” he says.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?” Dean smirks.

Pressing his forehead to Dean’s he doesn’t answer the joking question.

“Please stay?” he adds.

A mischievous smile spreads across Dean’s face. “All you had to do was ask.”


	5. Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk about where things are headed and what they want.

Barely back inside the house, Dean tangles himself around the Alpha. His mouth kisses, licks and sucks on Castiel’s neck. “You smell so damn good, Cas.” He says, leaving a trail of already appearing marks.

“Dean.” Cas moans, arms around the Omega, he pulls his body up. Dean wraps his legs around the Alpha’s waist and he’s carried easily down the hallway to the bedroom.

“Need you, Alpha.” Dean whines as Cas sits on the bed, as now he's in the Alpha’s lap.

Cas whimpers as Dean grinds his ass down against his stiffening cock. Nuzzling his face against the Omega’s neck, he breathes in deeply flooding his senses with the tantalizing raw honey smell. “Mmmmm.” Cas moans as his mouth begins to water.

“Please, Cas.” the Omega whimpers as slick trickles down his thighs.

Cas snarls, moving quickly to lay Dean against the bed. Clothes ripping off, completely shredded- the material proving to be no match for the horny Alpha’s sharp claws. Dean moans, slick dripping down even more at Cas’ animalistic display.

Eyes blood red, not even a hint of blue left, Cas’ fangs show as he flips Dean over onto his stomach. Before he has time to even react, the Alpha has his legs spread and is burying his tongue in the well of Omega slick. Dean quickly presses his face and knees into the bed, and his ass in the air, panting and rocking his hips back against the hot teasing Alpha’s goddamn tongue.

“MINE.” Cas growls, his hand tightly gripping the back of Dean’s neck, holding him firmly down. “Yes, Alpha. It’s all yours, baby.” He laps up more and more slick, his tongue eagerly drawing the delicious flavor into his mouth over and over. 

“A-Alpha need...need you.” Dean whimpers. 

“Tell me what you need, Omega.” Cas says, face dripping.

“Need you to fuck me, Alpha. Please.”

That’s all Cas needs to hear and his clothes are now shreds as well. “Desperate to feel me inside you?” he asks, teasing Dean rubbing his cock against his ass but avoiding his entrance. 

“Yes, Alpha. Please, fuck me.” Dean whines, moving his ass to try to find the head of Cas’ cock.

“Such a good Omega. Love to hear you beg.” Cas says, continuing to tease for a few more moments. Then he fucks into Dean’s ass all at once, filling him as he thrusts.

Slick pools out of the Omega as he moans loudly.

“That better, baby?” 

“Fuck yes, Cas.”

“You like it when I fuck you, Omega? Do I make you feel good?”

“god yes, I love it when you fuck me baby. You make me feel so good, Alpha.”

Laying tangled together, Dean’s head is against Cas’ chest. Cas’ fingers carding through the Omega’s hair and absentmindedly tracing the muscles along his shoulders.

“You’re really nothing like other Alphas I’ve met, Cas.” Dean says breaking the silence.

“Is, that…” Cas starts, nervously.

Dean cuts him off before he can finish. “It’s a compliment, babe. It’s the reason I’m in bed with you right now.” he smiles and kisses him reassuringly. 

“I know, I’m a terribly odd Alpha.”

“I don’t think you’re odd. I think you’re wonderful. Besides, if anyone’s strange, or out of place, it’s me.”

“What makes you think that, Dean?”

“Hell, I’m the only one I know who doesn’t have a mate. I’m not like other Omegas, I’m not gonna flock around any and all Alphas, competing for their attention in hopes they pick me. I was born into a family of all male Alphas who are ashamed of me because I’m not what they are. Even they expect me to ‘fall in line’ and just act like the Omega I was born as. But...I can’t do that. That’s just not who I am. People think of Omegas like me who do ‘rebel’, and wear Alpha spray to hide their natural scent, as cowards. Hiding from the world, denying who they really are.”

“I disagree.” Cas says, his face the picture of sincerity.

Dean looks at him, full of confusion- and interest.

“I think it takes a lot of courage to be who you really are instead of ‘falling in line’ with what other people expect of you.”

Dean chuckles nervously, seriously not used to compliments and therefore it’s always hard to accept or process them.

“I mean it.” Cas insists.

Staying the night, turns into staying the weekend. While there is certainly hot and heavy, there are also long talks and vulnerability. Laughing and lounging around watching tv, eating meals, snuggling together, falling asleep and waking up smiling wrapped up in each other’s arms. There are even some light household chores Dean finds himself participating in, because otherwise he would be standing there watching Cas and that just seems rude.

They sit side by side at the kitchen table, enjoying a homemade dinner.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Cas asked, before taking a bite of his grilled salmon.

“As much as I dread getting up any earlier than I have to, I think I’d prefer to spend another night sharing a bed with you. I mean, if it’s alright with you. I can totally just leave now, if you’re trying to get rid of me.” Dean jokes, smiling. He finishes the last bite of Salmon from his plate.

“Yeah, I AM feeling a little smothered.” Cas doesn’t even finish the words before he laughs deeply. He sips his beer, still smiling.

“Smartass.” Dean says, shaking his head. He takes a bite of asparagus, chews and swallows. “So, um..where do we go from here?” he asks, a more serious tone in his voice.

Cas takes his hand, leans over and kisses him. “Wherever we want.”

Dean nods a little, his eyes darting down to their intertwined fingers. He swallows, his face looks deep in thought, or possibly worried. He shuffles the brown rice on his plate around a little.

“What is it?” Cas asks.

“You can do your job anywhere, right?”

“Y-yeah, pretty much. Why do you ask?”

“So, what made you come here? What made you leave the place you’ve lived your whole life?”

Cas takes a deep breath. “Well, I’m seen as being rather odd. Omegas see me and are interested but as soon as they are around me a little bit they run. I’m not..what they expect me to be. I have some friends, and my brother and I are very close, but I told myself for a long time I wasn’t ready to find a mate. When really, I was scared. Everyone gets bored or scares off once they realize I’m not like everyone else. But when I turned 30, I decided I wanted to give it one more try. Dean, I WANT to find a mate. I WANT to find the person who will love and accept me for who I am. So, I moved away. Far enough that nobody would know me as the ‘odd Alpha’. And maybe, I can find true love.”

Dean doesn’t know what to say. He takes a sip of his beer, eyes shifting as he shuffles through his thoughts. “Cas, I don’t...I don’t wanna keep you from finding your happiness. I’m...I’m not ready to be mated. I know I should be, I’m just...I can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to, Dean. I want you to be happy. This is your life and you get to choose who you are and what you want. I wouldn’t dream of asking you to settle down because I’M ready for that. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“So, what does that mean for us?” Dean asks, terrified of the answer but knows it needs to be discussed anyway.

Cas stands up from his chair, reaching for Dean’s hand.

Dean looks up to him and takes his hand.

He urges Dean up, by gently tugging his hand towards himself.

Dean stands up, next to Cas.

“We make our own rules, Dean.” Cas says, looking into the Omega’s eyes. “Would you like to continue visiting me here like this?” he asks, caressing Dean’s cheek.

“Yes.”

“Do you enjoy my company?” He adds.

“Of course I do.”

Cas smiles. “I already care about you a great deal. Does that bother or upset you?” he asks, pressing a tender kiss against Dean’s neck.

An instinctual purr escapes Dean’s throat. He shakes his head, unable to speak in that moment.

“Good, I’m glad.” the Alpha says smiling. “That’s good enough for me.” he adds.

Dean nuzzles his face against Cas’ neck, breathing in deeply. He sighs, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Me too.” he says, finally able to answer.


	6. Something he didn't know he wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Reily is born! It stirs something in Dean he didn't know was there.

Cas is wrapped in Dean’s arms, they’re in Cas’ bed, only half covered by a thin blanket. A phone starts ringing, waking them. Pressing a kiss against Cas’ forehead, Dean leans up grabbing his phone from the end table. 

SAM  
CALLING

Dean:  
“Hey, what’s up?

Sam:  
“It’s time.”

Dean:  
“Really? Like it’s TIME, it’s time?”

Sam:  
“Yeah, Reily’s coming. We’re about to head to the hospital.”

Dean:  
Hell yeah! Babygirl’s gonna be here soon. You’re about to OFFICIALLY be a daddy, Sammy!”

Sam:  
“I know! I gotta, go we’re leaving now. Meet you at the hospital? We’ll be at St. Francis.”

Dean:  
“Of course, man. Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Be there as soon as I can.”

Click.

Dean flicks the lamp on.

Cas props up on his elbows. “So baby’s coming, huh?” he smiles sleepily. 

The exposed tan skin on his chest and shoulders makes Dean sigh. ‘You’re so fucking hot, Cas.’ he thinks. “Yep, Reily should be here soon.” He sits up, grabbing his shirt, socks and shoes he hurries to get them all back on.

Cas is laying back fully against the bed, his eyes closed again.

“You coming?” Dean asks. He chuckles when he doesn’t get an answer. He finishes getting dressed and crouches down beside the side of the bed where Cas is. Rubbing his cheek along Cas’ face, then down to his neck earns him a light moan from Cas, his eyes still closed. “Baby?” he whispers beside his ear. The only response he gives is a low hum. “Alpha.” he tries this time, no longer a whisper. He starts licking and nibbling on his earlobe. His eyes jolt open, sitting up he immediately grabs Dean’s face and plants a deep needy kiss against his lips.

Dean sinks into the kiss, Cas shifts them until he is crouching over him. 

It takes a minute for things to register. “Why are you dressed?”

Dean laughs. “Baby Reily, remember?”

“Do they know you’re already in town?” Cas asks, teasingly. Already knowing the answer.

“It didn’t come up.” Dean replies.

“Smartass.” Cas says, smiling. He pins Dean’s hands above his head, brushing his mouth against his lips. “So..that means they won’t be expecting you for a couple hours.” he raises his eyebrows in a cocky grin.

“What’d you have in mind, Mr. Novak?” he asks, biting his lip.

***************************************************

Dean and Cas sit in the waiting room, ignoring the soap operas playing on the tv on the wall. Dean fidgets, going back and forth between looking at his phone and leafing through the same 3 magazines from the table beside his seat. He can’t sit still. Adjusting and re-adjusting in his seat, then he gets up and paces, then comes to sit back down.

“I’m sure everything’s fine. Sam said he’d come out and let you know once she’s here, right?” Cas attempts to reassure him.

“Yeah, I know that’s what he said but..should it be taking this long? What if something’s wrong?” Dean asks, his hands shaking now. He sits back beside Cas.

Placing his hand in Dean’s he squeezes. “These things can take time.” he offers.

Dean nuzzles his face against Cas’ neck.

Cas tucks Dean into him, covering him with his arms. “I’m sure everything’s fine. Breathe with me.” They take a deep breath together, then let it out slowly. Another. Then one more.

Looking up to Cas’ still astonishing blue eyes, Dean feels much calmer now. “Thanks, babe.” he says, kissing him softly.

“Dean?” Sam says, looking around. 

Standing up, Dean turns around and catches Sam’s eye. “Hey.” Dean says, making his way to his brother. “So, is she here?” he asks.

Sam’s face shines as a smile crosses his face. He nods. “She’s so beautiful, Dean. Come see her.” 

Following Sam down the hallway, they turn and walk into room 362. The dimly lit room has only a single bed in it. Eileen is leaning back in the bed wearing a faded hospital gown, cradling their newborn in her arms. Her face is wet with tears as she smiles happily when she sees Dean.

“Hi.” he signs. “She’s finally here!” he adds.

Eileen nods, unable to sign back having hands full of baby.

“You wanna hold her?” Sam signs.

Eileen nods approvingly.

“Can I?” Dean asks, walking up beside Eileen to take a peek. He swears her face has an angelic glow. ‘Awwww’ he thinks.

“Of course.” Sam signs and says.

Dean reaches carefully down for the baby.

“Tuck her into the crook of your arm. Support her head, and secure your other arm on the other side.” Sam advises, now standing beside him.

Suddenly Dean feels nervous at the seemingly complicated instructions. He wasn’t aware there was a wrong way to hold a baby. He glances and Sam, worry evident on his face.

Sam smiles, pulls a chair over behind him and Dean takes the signal and sits down beside Eileen. Sam carefully takes the baby from Eileen and then transfers her over to her Uncle Dean. He helps to move his arms into the correct, secure hold before letting go. “See, there you go.” He signs and says, stepping back to sit at the foot of Eileen’s bed.

‘Wow.’ Dean thinks as he looks down at the tiny, precious child. “She’s amazing.” he says without looking up. Baby Reily is sleeping. “Hi, sweetheart. Hi Reily, I’m your Uncle Dean. You’re beautiful, babygirl.” He feels a warmth in his chest that he’s quite unfamiliar with. She has curly dark hair, has her mommy’s mouth and Daddy’s nose. 

“Here, I’m sure you guys wanna spend some more time with her.” Dean says, as Sam takes the infant back. He stands and gives Eileen a big hug as Sam sits back at the foot of the bed with their newborn daughter. “Congratulations, guys. She’s incredible.” Dean gushes, still smiling from the tiny girl’s impact on him.

“Thanks. We couldn’t agree more.” Eileen signs.

“Well, I uh I’m gonna let you guys have some alone time as a family.” Dean says and signs.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Sam asks.

“Oh, well, just the hospital. I’m staying in town though. I’ll come by and check in with you guys again before I head back home.”

Sam looks confused and glances to Eileen then back to Dean.

“I’m staying in town for the weekend.” Dean adds. “But you guys take care, and let me know if you need anything. See you tomorrow?

“Yeah, okay.” Sam says.” 

Dean walks out back down the hallway and into the waiting room.

He looks around but doesn’t see Cas anywhere. Just as he’s about to panic, a hand softly touched his shoulder. Relief floods his body when he sees Cas standing beside him. 

“Ready to go so soon?” Cas asks. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just think they should get some family alone time with the new baby. Let’s go.”

“Okay.” Cas shrugs his shoulders and follows Dean out to the parking lot.

********************************************

Wishing he had just agreed to ride with Cas instead of insisting on driving the impala, he drives them back toward his house, silently.

“Dean?” Cas says when they are about to turn down his street.

“Yeah?”

“Is everything...alright?”

Dean pulls into the driveway and parks. “Sure it is. Why do you ask?”

Eyes narrow, Cas tilts his head with concern. He leans over and strokes Dean’s cheek and kisses him gently. “You’re just…” he rubs the back of his own neck. “You seem quiet.”

Dean shrugs, faintly smiles and lightly kisses Cas’ cheek before stepping out.

Cas steps out and follows Dean into the house, setting his keys and wallet on the table.

“I’m hungry, are you hungry? Should we order something?” Dean says.

Noticing Dean has the same type of nervous energy he had at the hospital before Sam had come out, Cas walks up behind Dean and wraps his arms around his chest. “We can order something if you want.” he answers, slowly peppering kisses all along the back of Dean’s neck.

“Mmmm” Dean hums and tilts his head enough to expose bare flesh.

Cas accepts the offer and lightly scrapes his teeth along the nape of Dean’s neck, teasingly. “What are you hungry for?” he asks, before licking and sucking where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder. This drags a moan from Dean’s chest, as the scent of raw honey fills the air. The Alpha feels a gush of slick wet the front of his own jeans from being pressed against the Omega’s now leaking hole.

Dean reaches his arm back behind him and brushes his fingers against the back of Cas’ neck. “Oh, Alpha.” he moans.

“Thought you were hungry.” Cas growls, rubbing his stiff erection against Dean’s ass, still holding him tightly against himself.

Dean hisses with pleasure. “Need you.” he moans. 

“All wet for my cock, huh? You need Alpha’s knot to fill you up, don’t you baby?”

“Fuck yes. Take me, Alpha. Please.”

“Where do you want it baby?” he asks, already grinding against him.

“On the table.” Dean answers

“Mmmmmm, okay then.” Cas says. He flips him around, then easily picks him up and sets him on the table.

“Yes, fuck baby.” Dean says, quickly stripping.

Cas does the same, then lunges back to crush Dean’s mouth with his. Grabbing his ass, he pulls him against him.

Dean wraps his legs around his upper waist, leaning back holding himself up.

“Is this how you want my fat Alpha knot filling your tight fucking hole?” Cas growls, eyes red and hands desperately clinging to the Omega’s hips. He rubs his cock across Dean’s entrance back and forth, teasingly.

“Yes, just like this Alpha. Need you. Please fuck me. Give me that perfect huge knot inside my wet tight hole and fucking paint my insides with your cum, baby.”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth, Omega. Want me to make you my dirty whore? I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll never be able to forget it.”

The Omega keens, whining moving his ass to try to catch the Alpha’s cockhead on his entrance as more and more slick pours out of him, dripping down off the table onto the floor.

“You ready for me, Omega?”

“Yes, please Cas. Please fuck me Alpha.” he snarls in desperate need, his eyes bright gold, panting.

At that, the Alpha fucks straight into Dean’s ass. So deep, immediately hitting his prostate. He hammers into him fast and hard knowing he won’t last long.

The Omega’s pleasured moans get louder and louder with each thrust as he nears his own climax. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! God yes! Alpha!” ending with a scream of pure bliss as he cums and continues to have his prostate pounded.

“Fuck baby, I love making you cum. My turn. Ready for me to fill your ass with my hot seed?”

The Omega nods emphatically as he keeps moaning and panting. “Get me pregnant, Alpha. Give me your fucking knot as you fill my womb to make a pup.”

The Alpha, shocked as he is to hear it, is pushed over the edge instantly at Dean’s words.

They both moan loudly as Cas spews his cum into the Omega’s ass.


	7. Trust

Cas carefully picks Dean up from the table and carries him to the couch. He sits with the Omega in his lap, still straddling him and pulls the cover from the back of the couch to cover them. Dean’s head against his shoulder, Cas softly kisses him.

Dean is the first one to speak. “God, that was….intense.” he laughs awkwardly.

Silently, Cas studies his face. His blue eyes hold the question Dean isn’t ready to answer. 

Closing his eyes, Dean dreads the conversation he knows is coming. He knows better than to think Cas would just let something like this go.

“So, I think we should talk about-”

“Please, can we not just...please.”

Cas sighs. “You really don’t wanna talk about it?”

Dean presses his forehead against Cas’. “Please baby. I’m not...I can’t.” from somewhere, tears begin to fill his eyes. ‘Don’t you dare!’ he threatens himself, looking away but not before a sniffle sneaks out rebelliously.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Cas says.

Looking back to the Alpha, their eyes lock.

“We don’t have to. Not yet. I do think we have to address it at some point but if you’re not ready, we can wait. Okay?” he kisses the Omega’s lips.

“Really?” Dean asks, wetness spilling onto his cheeks.

“Oh baby.” Cas says, putting his hands on either side of Dean’s face. “I told you, I respect what you want.”

“You’re too good for me, Cas.” Dean says, dropping his gaze.

“Hey, I don’t wanna hear that. That’s not true. You deserve good things, Dean. You deserve to have what you want, and have your choices respected.”

Dean’s face is red and he wishes he could just disappear. ‘Why the hell am I so emotional?’ He hates feeling so vulnerable. Even though he trusts Cas, it’s still scary as hell.

“I’m here babe. It’s okay.” Cas says just holding him, stroking his hair.

Several minutes pass before Dean speaks again. “Would you mind if we order some food?”

Cas smiles, taking Dean’s hands in his, interlacing their fingers together. “What would you like to eat?” he kisses the back of both of Dean’s hands sweetly.

***************************************

“I think I’m...I wanna talk about it now.” Dean says, looking up at Cas through his long eyelashes from his place next to him at the table.

The empty food boxes sit in front of them, and Cas stands and clears them into the trash. “Yeah?” he says. “There’s no rush.” he adds, as he takes his seat again.

“I know.” he says, smiling. “Thank you for that.”

“You don’t have to thank me for treating you with basic respect.” Cas says, stroking Dean’s cheek.

“I...something has felt different lately. I don't know what it is, but it got stronger when we were at the hospital.” Dean’s face is red with embarrassment again.

Cas takes his hand. “Did this ‘different’ feeling start around the first time you came here? After our first weekend together?”

Considering his words, Dean realizes that ‘yeah that seems about the right time frame’. “Yeah, actually.”

“You never felt this way before we met? Or before the first time…”?

“Oh.” Dean says. He shakes his head. A horrified look comes over his face. “Oh, please don’t tell me..” his eyes search Cas’ face.

“No.” he squeezes Dean’s hand, knowing exactly what he’s worrying over. “No, not that. But your body IS responding to the fact that you’ve started having sex.”

Dean looks confused. “I may not have had sex before our first time, but it’s not like I didn’t masturbate or use a toy before.”

Cas chuckles a little. “It’s different. You’re having an automatic biological response to Alpha ‘seed’. Your body is preparing you for being claimed, mated- and for....becoming a parent.”

“So, I’m not..”? Dean’s eyes beg the question he can’t bear to finish out loud.

“No, not possible. Omega’s can only get pregnant after being claimed, and only by their mate.”

Closing his eyes, a deep sigh escapes Dean’s chest. “So, you….this doesn’t change anything?”

“Doesn’t change what?”

“What I said...during…”

“Your body wants you to be claimed and bred. Like I said, it’s a biological reaction.”

“So, you don’t think...you don’t expect me to.”

Cas leans in and kisses Dean. “I don’t EXPECT anything from you, Dean. I meant what I said before. We make our own rules. Unless you tell me otherwise, I will assume the things you’ve told me about what you want, and don’t want, are still the same. I trust you to be open and honest with me.”

“So, what I said..it really doesn’t change anything?” Between us?”

“Really.” he says, reassuring him.

‘God, you’re so amazing. I’m the luckiest guy on the planet to have such a caring, loving boyfriend.’

*********************************************

The next morning, Dean wakes and nuzzles his face under Cas’ neck. He breathes in the Alpha’s scent. “I love you.” slips from his lips, still half asleep. His fingers trace the muscles along Cas’ chest and stomach.

Cas stirs, humming contently. A smile spreads, because of the warmth of the Omega laying against him. “Morning baby.” he speaks, clearly still groggy.

Dean’s eyes open slowly and brushes his fingers through the Alpha’s always messy hair. “Cas?” he speaks, waiting for his attention. His heart begins to beat rapidly as he makes his decision.

Looking over to him, Cas’ eyes are barely open. “Yeah?” he says.

“I love you.” Dean repeats the words now that he knows the Alpha is awake to hear them. He feels vulnerable but can’t deny Cas’ deserves the honesty and openness he so freely gives him and all he’s asking for in return.

Tears fill and immediately fall from those gorgeous blue eyes. Cas doesn’t speak, his eyes close as he pulls Dean closer to him.

Unsure of the meaning of his reaction, Dean can’t help but feel a little worried. “Babe?” he says, reaching out and brushing his hand against his cheek.

Cas’ shoulders begin to shake and his chin quivers as the tears fall more quickly. “Dean, I….”

This does nothing to comfort the Omega. ‘God, he...he doesn’t feel the same.’ he thinks as his heart sinks. Dread and heartbreak seem to fill his entire existence.

The scent of sad, hurting Omega fills Cas’ nostrils and he quickly jerks his eyes open and faces Dean. “No, no, no.” He says, pulling Dean’s face against his neck to scent him. 

The smell of Alpha seems to calm him somewhat.

“I….I just….nobody’s ever said that to me before. I’ve had sex before, but...not an actual relationship. Like I said people usually run once they are around me a little. So things have never...I’ve never shared a moment like this with anyone. It’s overwhelming, a little scary.” He sniffles, wrapping his arms around Dean again. “I love you too, Dean.” he says, meaningfully looking into his eyes.

Somehow Dean hadn’t expected to hear the words spoken back to him. - or maybe he just didn’t expect how good it would feel to hear them from THIS Alpha. The man he is in love with. Tears started to fall and this time he didn’t try to fight them. “Are you sure?” is all he can manage to say. The last of his defenses were falling down, and he needs reassurance that this is really happening.

Cas laughs, through his still falling tears. “I’m sure.” he confirms, kissing Dean gently before pressing their foreheads together and stroking his cheek.

They smile and cry together. Dean tucks himself fully against the Alpha and Cas happily wraps himself completely covering the Omega as they breathe together.

Happy, safe, loved Omega scent fills Cas’ nostrils. 

Love, comfort, safety scent from the Alpha fills Dean’s lungs.


	8. A Continued Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues seeing Castiel while keeping it from Sam and Eileen.

“You coming with me today?” Dean asks, standing beside the bed, pulling on his boxers.

Cas leans over to him, still naked under the covers. “Do you want me there?”

Dean smirks. “Maybe.”

“Maybe, huh?” Cas grins, sitting up.

Dean leans on the bed, meeting Cas’ lips in a tantalizing kiss. “Yeah, maybe.” He kisses him again. “Come with me? Please.” he says, climbing into Cas’ lap.

“Of course I will.” Cas answers, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist, caressing Dean’s bottom lip with the thumb of his other hand.

“You wanna meet baby Reily?” Dean’s face lights up. 

Cas answers hesitantly. “That ...might be a little awkward. I feel like hospital visits are usually more of a family type of thing.” 

“C’mon you’re a family friend. I’m sure Sam and Eileen wouldn’t mind.” Dean insists.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just..I haven’t known Sam and Eileen very long and I feel like it would make for an uncomfortable situation.”

Dean is visibly disappointed and starts to get up.

“Baby, please don’t be mad at me.” Cas pleads. He gently pulls Dean’s hips back to him. Tilting Dean’s face up to look at him.

Looking at Cas with major sad puppy dog eyes, Dean hides his face against Cas’ neck.

Cas combs his fingers through Dean’s hair, his other hand rubbing soothing circles against his back. “Sweetheart, you’re making me feel horrible. Please talk to me.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I just...I want you to meet her.” Dean presses a couple kisses to Cas’ neck.

“I will, I promise. Just, after they’re home from the hospital and only when they’re comfortable with it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Dean gives in, reluctantly.

Kissing his shoulder, Cas asks “You done being mad at me now?” 

Dean quietly answers. “Yeah.” 

“You sure?” he asks, running his fingers across Dean’s chest.

“I’m sure.” Dean answers, sitting back up. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Cas asks almost against Dean’s lips.

“Of course.” Dean answers, grinning a little.

Their lips meet and tongues move over each other sending tingles through both their bodies.

“I love you.” Cas says, ending the kiss.

“I love you, too.” Dean replies, kissing him again before getting up and grabbing Cas’ hand to pull him up.

**********************************************

Holding baby Reily in his arms again, Dean gushes. “She’s so beautiful, guys.”

“Isn’t it amazing how tiny she is and how much you just love her?” Eileen asks and signs. Her face beaming.

Sam squeezes Eileen’s hand, grinning at her. “She’s finally here.” he says. “I love you.” he adds, leaning over and kissing her.

“You’re mommy and daddy are being gross.” Dean says to sleeping Reily, looking straight at Eileen and Sam. He chuckles as Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Hey, so have you guys talked to Castiel lately?” Dean asks, looking down at Reily.

“Uh, not since you guys came to dinner.” Eileen says. “You should text him and let him know Reily’s here.” she says and signs to Sam.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll text him now.” Sam says, pulling out his phone.

“What made you think of Castiel, anyway Dean?” Eileen asks.

Dean blushes, hoping it’s not noticeable. “Oh, just seeing Reily and remembering those awesome pictures he took for your maternity shoot.” he says, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“He seems like a really nice guy.” Eileen says. “And he’s a wonderful photographer.”

Dean grins. “I agree.”

“Handsome too.” Eileen adds, grinning and watching for Dean’s reaction.

Dean blushes furiously. Clearing his throat, he quickly turns his face away.

Sam looks up at Eileen. “Castiel says Congratulations.” 

Eileen quickly glances over at Dean then back to Sam. “We should invite him over for dinner again after we get things settled at home.”

Dean looks up at Sam. “That’s a good idea. He seems like he could be a good friend for you.”

Sam looks at Dean, eyebrows furrowed then back to Eileen.

“You guys heading home tomorrow?” Dean asks.

“Hopefully later today. If not, then first thing in the morning.” Eileen answers.

“Yeah, the doctor wants to check Reily out once more before we head home.” Sam adds.

“You guys want me to come with you to make sure you get home okay?” Dean offers.

“We appreciate that, Dean but I think we’re okay.” Eileen replies.

“Okay, well you guys text me and let me know. I’ll come over and see you guys again before I head back home.” Dean says. “Unless you need some like family alone time together.” he adds.

“Of course you can come visit before you go back home.” Sam answers.

Getting a little more confident, Dean slowly gets up holding Reily and carefully hands her off to Eileen.

“See you guys tomorrow, then.” Dean says, smiling as he leaves the room.

************************************

Getting back into the impala, Dean turns the key and the engine rumbles to life.

“So, how’d it go?” Cas asks.

“Good. I got to hold her again.” Dean says smiling and his eyes shimmer.

Cas looks over at Dean. “I got a text from Sam letting me know about Reily being born. Why do I feel like you might have had something to do with that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean replies. He grins as they pull out of the hospital parking lot.

Cas kisses Dean on the cheek. “Mhmm sure.” he adds.

“What?” Dean asks mocking innocence.

Cas whispers in Dean’s ear. “You do realize you’re a terrible liar, right?”

Dean chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not giving up on this I just haven't had the next chapters come to me yet but I swear I'll be continuing ❤


End file.
